Mystical
by Kyuumii
Summary: For many years, they had all been running from their past. They cut paths in separate directions, hoping they would avoid each other. However, when Khada Jhin escaped imprisonment, their paths diverged and collided. They will all have to face their enemies. They will all have to face their past. And they will all have to face new threats to Ionia. (Fan pairings and OC pairings)
1. I

**I**

They watched as ships sailed past the island from Bilgewater. From the rich district of Navori, one of them came here from Demacia every so often and the other, while she lived on the island, was a stranger to Southern Ionia. They sat on one of many cliffs on the island, close to a waterfall that connected with the ocean.

"It's been a long time... a little too long." one of them said, watching the clouds roll through the sky with her cherry red eyes. She then turned to her friend, her light blue hair gliding through the wind as she also turned as well. "How have the performances been?"

The young woman simply shrugged, then propped her musical instrument against her hips and played a tune. Immediately, the other woman was drawn in by the mesmerizing notes. "Is this what you played?" when she smiled and nodded, the other woman responded, "Sona, this is great! It really captures the feeling of warmth. If I had a recorder, I would record it and play it over and over!"

The blue-haired woman, Sona, reached for the small purse she brought to Ionia and rummaged through it. A few moments later, her hand emerged from the bag, holding a few sheets of paper that were folded in half. On the back of it said, "To Usagi" as she handed it to the other woman.

"A copy of the song.. playable on my flute? This is perfect!" Usagi tackled her and hugged her to death. Once she let go of the blue-haired, she put herself at arm's length from her and said, "But what I really wanted were those books! You remember those ones that I requested from the Noxian Library?"

At first, Sona glanced at her dumbfoundedly, unsure of what she was asking. After a few moments, her ears perked up and she took out a large book with a magic sigil on the front cover. The book was a rusty burgundy colour that seemed to fade over time. Usagi placed it in her lap and in her right hand formed a small, light blue spark on the tip of her fingers.

"Now this, Sona, is an ancient magical book that has been binded with magics. You must carefully break the bonds with a special type of magic." she explained as the muse peered over her shoulder. She placed the spark above the sigil and it glowed orange briefly before it was smashed to pieces. "It looks easy, but this took me eons to master. It's a tricky process..."

Sona didn't know much of magic seals, but she kept listening to her friend. She watched as the green-haired flipped through the book, her light red eyes glossing over the pages. "Hmmm, a lot of these spells are strength enhancements." she turned to the muse and asked, "What do you say Sona? Take the enhancement and benchpress triple my weight?"

Both of them laughed, though only Usagi's was audible. When the laughter ceased, she said, "I remember my mom used to scold me. She would always say I lack physical strength. I would tell her that I'm a girl and girls have less physical strength than boys, therefore I won't be able to compete with them in my class."

Sona nodded, then she made a hand gesture of flipping something over. Usagi laughed and said, "Yes, you remember the story! When my mother proved me wrong by defeating some of our teachers, I couldn't believe it."

Though, Sona didn't see nostalgia in her eyes, but rather regret or remorse. She tilted her head over to try and see the green-haired's face when she turned to the scenery of Ionia. Usagi jumped at her sudden reaction and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that...?" they were now face-to-face, both of their eyes held a cloud of sadness. "Don't be like that, you know what happened to my parents."

Sona lowered her head, letting her ponytails fall in front of her. The other patted her head, saying, "And I'm okay with that. There's been a lot of orphans since the Noxian Invasion." when she started to lift her head, Usagi crossed her arms and moved her head to the side. "Don't pity me, I'll be just fine!"

The blue-haired tilted her head and smiled as she turned to the view from the mountainside. Down below was the Ionian City Capital; not very large, but still had livelihood enough to compete with Demacia's. People carried large trays of food, paper, and other necessities across from building to building. Everyone had large smiles on their faces as some stopped by to say hello. Sona lied on the grass and watched them, fascinated by what seemed like small ants up here.

Usagi's eyes traced to where Sona's were. "What do you find so interesting about them?" she asked as this was the third time she caught the blue-haired staring down at the city. The other couldn't see what was so enjoyable about watching the city. "Don't you see the same thing in Demacia?"

She puffed her cheeks and shook her head fiercely, then returned to her sightseeing. A large group started to gather around the center of city where a pedestal stood for the Duchess of Ionia. The crowd's noise died down as she stepped onto the pedestal and looked on with light green eyes. Usagi had been close to the Duchess a few times, however the last few times were met with threats. Not just with what she was doing... but who she would attract. Not that she heeded any of her warnings; she was more than capable of handling herself.

"Karma's really pretty, I'm surprised she has no wrinkles from leading an entire nation." she said, in which Sona nodded in agreement. "Especially one that's been in torment and war for years. She is really an amazing leader."

"My fellow countrymen, we have risen from hard times, stood for what we believed in and paved the new way for a brighter Ionia that has learned from the many scars." Karma said, causing the crowd to cheer and whistle, then she silenced them with the wave of a hand. "However, our work as a nation is not done. There is still evil that lurks deep in our island that we must stand together and defeat."

Usagi rolled her eyes and muttered, "You're going to need more than a nation of powerless to stop those evils."

The blue-haired glanced at her friend, who now looked towards the North and the East, where darkness shrouded the forest; so thick that you couldn't see deeper in. She couldn't tell what Usagi was thinking; although she was her friend, her inner thoughts were often closed off to everyone.

"Sona, my dear! Where in heavens did you go?" they both heard a woman's voice and looked at each other before looking at the where they walked from. They both saw her adoptive mother, Lestara Buvelle, speedwalking up the path with an umbrella in hand. "There you are! It is almost time to head home." then she looked at Usagi and smiled, "I see you're with Usagi though. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good Ms. Buvelle."

"That's very good darling. You should get going home to your family, it is getting late." Sona shook her head at her mother while she said it, but she ignored her warning.

Usagi scratched the back of her head, careful not to touch her bun. "I don't really have a family, Ms. Buvelle. But I should be getting back home."

"No family?" Lestara looked distraught that she would have no family. "No parents? No husband? No kids? No relatives or extended family?"

"No, no, none of that. My parents died a long time ago and I... never really thought about starting a family." she shrugged, but Lestara shook her head at her.

"You are a fine woman in adulthood. You should find a man at some point and have a nice family." Lestara said, patting her head. She puffed her cheeks a little, but didn't say anymore. Then she turned back to Sona and gently took her hand. Her etwahl lifted from her lap and hovered around them as Sona waved to her friend. "It was nice seeing you, Usagi. Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye Sona, goodbye Ms. Buvelle." she waved to them while Sona waved back to them as she was being pulled down the hill.

When they were out of her sight, she sat at the edge of the hill and looked down at Karma's speech. She could feel her head droop into her magic book and her eyes slowly close. When she awoke again, people scattered as Karma answered some questions and started to pack.

Usagi figured now would be a good time to visit the Duchess once again. As she stood up, her magic book levitated in front of her around her chest. She jumped down the hill and activated a magic spell. When she approached ground, her body glowed a light shade of blue as she found herself levitating above. She propelled herself towards Karma at an accelerating rate that she almost had a hard time stopping herself.

As Karma finished answering the last question, she could see her from the corner of her eye, waiting for her to finish. Karma simply closed her eyes and thanked them for listening to her speech before they departed. Usagi approached her and said, "Busy as ever, I see."

"My work is never done, we still have Noxus and Bilgewater knocking at our doorsteps. And in our own, we have the likes of the Order of the Shadows, that mage in the fortress above and Yasuo who still manages to evade the law. That and..."

"And? This can't be good."

"The Golden Demon has escaped. I do not know how or when this happened, I just caught word of it from the head guard at the prison."

Usagi's eyes shifted as she muttered, "He was right when he kept saying 'art cannot be contained'."

"Watch yourself, he might come looking for revenge." Karma's light green eyes met her light red eyes.

Usagi smiled and said, "As with many."

Karma sighed as she explained, "It is the price you pay for indulging in this obsession with magics and trying to separate from the past." Usagi seemed to pay no heed, but the Duchess knew she was listening well. "I knew your mother, she was a sweetheart..."

"...And always wanted the best from her only daughter." Usagi finished the sentence, then started to levitate again. "I'm heading back, it's getting late."

"Take care." she said as she flew back to her home.

Usagi stood at her doorstep, placing the palm of her hand on the door and a sigil hidden by magic appeared. It glowed light blue as the door opened. As she took a step inside, she could feel something was amiss. The wind shifted different directions and the birds flew away.

She put a hand to where her heart is as it glowed light blue. Her other hand was stretched to her book. "...Who is there?" she stepped back, hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was. "Show yourself!"

"My dear, there is no need to be hostile." a man said in a calm voice. She knew he was behind her, so she stayed completely still. "However, you are late. I waited four minutes approximately for you to welcome me inside. I am hoping we could have a little chat about my production."

Usagi's eyes widened a little. It wasn't who she feared, but it was still someone she didn't welcome. "Khada Jhin...?"

"Just Jhin is sufficient, my dear." he spun her around so she could face the mask of him. Even as he wore it, she could sense his emotions and passion through it. "You have grown quite well. Have your eyes changed colour? I remember them being brown instead of red..."

"Yes, it's because of my magic studies." she said, stepping backwards into her house. He stalked after her as he closed the door behind them. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he had a twisted smile behind the mask.

"Being locked away for ten years, I yearn to hear the stories of my countrymen."


	2. II

**II**

They both took a seat across from each other, with a small round table separating them. Usagi glanced at him for a moment, observing how he looked different from when she first met him. She noticed the gun in his hand and wondered who gave a madman such as himself a gun.

"What do you want from me?" she grumbled, keeping both hands crossed on top of her book. Seeing his face brought back terrible memories of her visit to Zhyun. It wasn't too far from her home but she couldn't dare venture back.

"What I need from you is your connections." he said. "You know so many people on this island, but I only need just two. It would have been three but..."

"Master Kusho died a few years ago." she responded emotionlessly.

"First, he tried to kill me and my art. Then he kills his master, who I so desperately needed for this grand performance." she could hear his voice tremble, not out of fear, but out of contained rage.

She knew what this man was capable of, it would be foolish to make him angry. "I don't know what goes on in Zed's head; why he killed Master Kusho."

"I watched you, Minoriko," she frowned when he used her other name. He leaned in closer, enough to make her retreat back to her chair. "You have a desire to chase, but only from a distance. Do you enjoy the chase?"

"What are you getting at?" she said a lot louder than it was supposed to come out. He gave her a sinister look; as if he finally trapped the bird in her cage. She realized what he was trying to do and calmed down, though her hands continued to curl in fists. "I'm not important to your performance. And you know that."

"I find every actor is important to my performance." she could feel the cracked smile through his mask. "And every audience loves a tragic backstory." Usagi tensed as he said that, the memory of her mother resurfaced in blurs. "Your father died before you were born and, your mother died in your arms. You almost died as well... tell me, how did you survive?"

Usagi could barely remember that day, all she could remember was that she ran for hours and hours until her legs grew numb and collapsed beneath her. She remembered it was dark all around to the point where she couldn't see her surroundings. Then... she felt something warm wrap around her body and lull her to sleep. Once she woke up, she found herself by a tree with a bunch of fruit by her feet. To this day, she wasn't sure who saved her.

"Someone saved me..." she muttered to herself.

Jhin leaned in forward as she retreated backwards. He stared into her face, suddenly noticing even the smallest bump and wrinkles, especially around her eyes. The desire to make her beautiful grew in him, not that he didn't find her pretty. Just that to him, four bullets through her body would make her perfect. One through her forehead, turning her green hair blood red. Another through one of her eyes, shattering the red contained there and letting it run down her cheek. Another bullet in her dominant arm, turning it into a twisted rose vine. The last one would go through her crystal heart, making a lovely blue and black rose. 'Perfect.'

"What are you looking at?" she snapped. She stomped on his foot hard, causing him to sit back down. He raised an eyebrow at her while she shifted her eyes away from him. "Keep your distance."

He chuckled to himself, then coughed. "So how long should I give you? Four days?"

"Four days? That's nowhere near enough!"

Jhin juggled his gun with one hand while the other tapped on his cane. Or at least, Usagi thought it was a cane. It had such an unusual shape that it was hard to figure out. "Ah, I did hang some lanterns across Jyom Pass. Sixteen in total, and every fourth one was red. How about sixteen days, my dear?"

"...I think I can do it in sixteen." she said, thinking of something else. Something didn't exactly add up with her. Usagi narrowed her eyes and asked, "Why can't you find them yourself?"

He froze, the gun almost slipping from his hands as he caught it just by the trigger. One bullet fired straight through the table and she instinctively moved her foot back. She glared up at him as he chuckled, unfazed by her foot almost having a hole through it. "They have me working behind the scenes in my own production. Could you believe that?"

"Working behind the..." her voice trailed off. Her eyes shifted as she was pulling predictions from all parts of her mind. "Who are you working for? I didn't think you'd be the type to work with others."

"I prefer working alone but when it comes to my work, I'd do anything." he tilted his head towards her, but she already knew it was meant to her. She hated how much he continued to dance around her questions.

He stood from his seat, tapping his cane against the wooden floor again. The sound was starting to get on her nerves, just like his voice. "Minoriko," he started, though there was a sudden change of tone. Jhin walked towards her, passing her graciously. She was about to turn to face him when she felt cold metal pressed against the back of her head, followed by a click.

"Don't disappoint me as how you disappointed the family you once knew."

Usagi clenched her fist, "You know nothing."

As a fiery aura enveloped her hand, she felt a sudden change in the air. Usagi thought she imagined it, but realized Jhin lowered his gun and cursed to himself under his breath. He let out a loud, deranged laugh that sent shivers down her spine. "It was fun talking to you dear, but it is time to make my departure. Au revoir."

He took out a grenade and threw it on the ground in front of him, creating a large explosion. Once the smoke subsided, he was gone.

Usagi sighed as her first thought went to looking out the window in her bedroom. She sprinted to the window and peeked her head out; the area outside had become darker than night. 'Well at least it scared him off.' she thought before closing in the curtains.

* * *

She lied in bed, her feet hanging off of the end. It had been a few hours since she'd gone to bed, but she lied in wake. Her thoughts were on the conversation between her and the demon. As much as she wanted to do what he asked of her, her heart was still tied to the past. Usagi thought of figuring out who he worked for, but where would she start? Not to mention, she would need help and there weren't many people she could turn to.

She rolled over on the bed, turning to her mother's portrait she had beside her. "What would my mom do?" she sat in the bed, recalling how many missions her mom had told her about. However, Usagi couldn't recall much other than her rebellious nature and her obsession for magic, which was still present to this day.

"This is useless." she let herself fall back onto the bed. Then her thoughts went to Sona. As much as she wanted to keep her away from this mess she was dragged into... ' _Maybe I can ask Sona for help. I need a companion as well.'_

Her mind went back to Jhin himself and who he worked for. She had first thought Noxians, but she remembered when they captured him and she asked, he said Noxians were 'unartistic' and 'drol'. She was curious as to who he worked for. If only he gave her a straight answer rather than trying to hit at her weak points. She knew Demacians wouldn't do anything terrible. Usagi thought maybe he was working for the legendary pirate Gangplank, but then she realized he would never be interested with working for them.

Her mind went to her own Ionian people. As good as they were, some of them had the potential to be evil. She didn't want to admit it, but this prediction made more sense than the others. She wondered if Shen, Zed and Karma all started their own investigations; chances are they did.

She finally started to drift off to sleep, her mind focused on the family she once had.

* * *

Sona knocked on the door a few times, then waited. It was early in the morning and Usagi planned for them to spend the entire day together before she had to leave for Demacia again. The blue-haired heard a few footsteps from inside, followed by the door opening. Sona smiled as Usagi answered the door, still dressed in her crop top and shorts which she used as pyjamas. Her hair was an unruly mess of green.

"Morning Sona." she grumbled as she tried to blow a few strands of her hair out of her face. Sona only responded with a brighter smile. As early as it was, the blue-haired was ready for the day with her beautiful blue and yellow dress that seemed to be made of silk. Her hair was combed into two ponytails as they both danced in the wind, the yellow tips blending with the sunlight.

"Sorry I didn't get a lot of sleep..." Usagi said as her mind drifted to the events of last night. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something that happened last night."

Sona tilted her head innocently, then entered the home. A saddened look dashed across her face as she sat down at the table. Usagi joined her as well, sitting beside her instead. However, she looked into her bedroom and out the window, seeing nothing but trees and green foliage.

"Have you heard of Khada Jhin?" Usagi asked. From the corner of her eye, she could see Sona nod. "Well, he came to see me yesterday. Asked me to look for Shen and Zed, I'm sure you've heard of them. He's working with someone, though he didn't say who. I'm wondering if I should do as he says or find out who he's working for."

She got up from her seat and went into her bedroom. She came back with some paper and a pen. "What are your thoughts on it Sona? What do you think is best?"

Sona spent the next minute or two writing away. Usagi glanced at what she wrote; it seemed as though it was going to be a large paragraph. She pushed the book to her friend as the green-haired started to read.

 _I think you should find out who he is working for. I know of this man, but I haven't met him personally. Though, he has sent me numerous letters saying that he's a better performer than me and all I am to him is "background noise". He threatened to kill me and claim his rightful spot as "the future of performance"._

Usagi clenched her teeth and fist; it was one thing threatening her, it was an entirely different story threatening her friends. There was no way she was just going to let him get away with threatening her dearest friend she has met since she lost her family that day. She looked down on the rest of the sheet, seeing more to read.

 _Not only that, but you said he wants Zed and Shen? You're right, I don't know exactly who they are but I hear you mention them a lot more than you mention the others. I think deep down, you hold both of them very close to your heart. They were your second family, weren't they? Even if you aren't as close to them now, family is family and you should protect them. I'm sure they would do the same even if you're estranged from them._

The green-haired woman could feel her face get warm and her body get lighter. She didn't think of it that way; she was glad she asked Sona for her thoughts. Knowing her for a long time and trying to understand her condition, she figured she always did have a lot to say. Every time she did though, not once did she regret it.

"I guess it's time we figured out who he's working for." as she said that, Sona gave her that warm smile that made her feel at home. "Where would we begin?"

Sona held the book by the spine and shook it. Something fell from close to the back of the book and the blue-haired open the folded piece of paper. It was an entire map of Ionia along with red markings of important places on the island. There were also blue markings where people were located. "The Grand Library? The Placidium? How about some of the libraries nearby? Or we can even go to the Floating Palace! I've always wanted to meet that witch up there!"

Sona shook her head while she laughed and pointed to a different spot. Usagi froze in place, looking at where she pointed. "...When we said we were going to help them, I didn't have that idea in mind."

The blue haired took the notebook and scribbled in it. She flipped it over to Usagi and she read it. _I think they can help you. They might know something you do not._

The green haired looked back at the map, seeing "The Order" written in red and the names, "Shen, Akali, Kennen" written in blue. She wanted to explain to her friend why that was a bad idea, but she held her tongue. She sighed; the trip was only for a little while but she still dreaded it. Even if they were once family to her.

"What about your mom? Won't she be worried?"

Sona waved it off; the green-haired figured she was used to Lestara worrying for her safety. The maven grabbed the notebook and pen and put them in Usagi's bag. She then floated to the door and opened it wide. The green-haired followed behind her closely, still wondering if this was a good idea.

Every time Usagi stepped out of her home, she was momentarily blinded by the sun's rays. To think, the vast amount of trees around her home would block out the sun. In reality it did little to curb the amount of light she was exposed to, even during the night.

Sona noticed her friend lagging behind and stopped so she could catch up. Once her green-haired friend caught up, she grabbed her hand and dragged her along. All Usagi wanted to do was run back to her home and lock herself in the closet. The blue-haired noticed her friend resisting and let go of her hand. She tilted in her direction, her face demanding an explanation.

"Sona! I don't think... maybe this isn't... a good idea. I mean..." she trailed off when she realized all the memories of her past with her second family, along with the guilt and remorse she felt caught in her throat. Usagi quietly looked down and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just remember a lot. I don't know, if they'll accept me back."

The blue haired nodded, then smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. Usagi knew she was trying to reassure her, but she just didn't understand - and didn't know - what happened in the past. Though, she didn't want to be rude to her close friend so she shrugged and continued walking past her. "It's okay Sona, let's keep going."


	3. III

**III**

Before either of them knew it, they were passing through the heart of the capital. It was early morning and already it seemed crowded with people bustling and calling to each other. Not only that, but she was sure people spotted Sona, well-known across Valoran for her otherwordly music. Usagi grumbled at how many people blocked her path but her grumpiness only seemed to make the maven smile.

As Usagi turned to Sona to complain, she bumped into someone, knocking her over onto the ground. The green-haired turned to see who bumped into her and the first thing she noticed was a pair of hooves, followed by purple legs. She only knew one person with those type of features.

"Soraka?" she asked as Sona peered over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the Starchild.

"Usagi." Soraka said as Usagi stretched her arm to her. She gladly took it and got up on her hooves, then brushed the dust off her yellow and orange dress. "You don't usually come into the city." her eyes glazed over at Sona, then back to her face. She could easily tell they were both stressed from something.

"I could say the same for you." she smiled.

Soraka gave her a small smile back, then flung her white hair over her shoulder. "I needed to pick up a few documents from Irelia. I thought the morning would be an appropriate time." then she tilted her head and asked, "And what brings you here to the city? It must be very important."

Usagi laughed her off as she vaguely said, "We were just passing through."

"Ah, where are you headed?"

Usagi froze and laughed nervously. "You wouldn't believe it..." she shrugged and said, "I'm headed to the Order. We're meeting with Shen and the others."

At first, the Starchild held an uncertain look in her eyes. As sweet as Soraka can be, she was a divine person and she could sense even the smallest hint of any emotion. It was how she knew people a distance from her were injured. Though this time her eyes flickered and she smiled, "I see you're finally taking Karma's advice to go and see them."

Usagi shrugged grumpily and turned to Sona with an annoyed glare. The maven of the strings shrugged as well but gave a sheepish grin instead. "Yeah... it was Sona's idea for a walk today."

"Well thank you, Sona. I have no idea how you got it through her stubborn head," Soraka giggled, passively poking fun at the green haired, "but I guess actions speak louder than words."

Hearing that made Usagi think back to him; he never was the one to talk, but the way he moved fascinated her. She would definitely dance with him if she could, even if she was the worst dancer on Valoran. She wasn't sure if he was the type to, but she could imagine sweeping her off her feet, not that he already-

"...someone needs more sleep." Soraka joked and Sona laughed. Usagi blinked a few times then turned to the Starchild, then blushed a lot harder than she should've.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something. What you said reminded me of something a while back." Usagi mentally twitched her eye at her own lousy excuse.

"Something? It seemed like you were thinking about someone." Soraka jokes and Sona giggled more.

Usagi crossed her arms and smirked. "Say what you want, but I have no one on my mind!"

"Whatever you say." the Starchild smiled, then pushed back her hair once more over her shoulder. "Ah, I shouldn't keep you." she mused over another thought and recalled, "I hear the Order's been busy these days. It would be a shame if they weren't there when you arrive."

"Yes it would be..." as she said that, Usagi thought of how nice it would be if nobody was there. She can just go back to her house or find information from the library. That would be perfect; she could just sit in peace and research without anyone bothering her. She turned to her blue-haired friend and mentally frowned. If anything, she'd just make her wait there until they came back.

"Well, I don't want to keep you either. We should get going now." Usagi said as Sona started to glide away a little. Soraka gave them both a big hug and they both returned it. "I'll catch you later Soraka."

"Of course! Have fun, tell me how it goes." she smiled and continued, "I would love to hear what happens between you and the Order. Just imagine the stories you both have to share!"

'Along with all the underlying guilt, disappointment and anger.' Usagi thought with a twinge of annoyance. She couldn't let Soraka know that though, especially with how excited she sounded. Instead, she put on a smile and said, "Yes, I'll be sure to tell you everything that happened!"

The three of them waved at each other before the Starchild made her way past a few people and into the heart of the Ionian Capital. The two of them continued to walk around the city, now past the large crowd and into a breathable space. As they walked, Sona's eyes caught a glimpse of someone and smiled. Usagi followed the direction of her eyes and her expression was in stark contrast to hers.

Two Noxians walked to the Capital's main building where the Elders gathered. They were surrounded by guards leading them to the area. One was very loud, his booming voice could be heard from miles away. The other spoke in a quiet, but commanding tone. Usagi remembered them from not too long ago, when Noxus took over the nation and refused to give back Southern Ionia. Karma brought together a nation of people to reclaim Ionia, with Usagi being apart of the efforts.

Needless to say, her opinion of them hasn't changed a bit.

Sona on the other hand was a valued member in Noxus because of her performances there. They loved her there and completely ignored the fact that she was born in Ionia and raised in Demacia. Usagi always questioned the logic behind that, but the only answer she could come up with is that Sona was such a likeable person that it transcends nations.

"These guards are so damn pushy. They oughta know who they messing with!" the voice of the louder of the two just seemed to get louder and louder with each word. "That's right, Dra~ven!"

Sona smiled sweetly as she rushed down to visit the pair. Usagi gritted her teeth at his voice but had no choice but to follow her friend. Before the green-haired could catch up, Sona reached over a guard's shoulder and tapped Draven on his. He turned around, wide-eyed and full of newfound energy.

"Babe, it's been such a long time! If I woulda known you'd grace my presence, I woulda been in my fan costume!" Draven said, his voice dipping with enthusiasm and excitement from seeing her. "And gee, you look as great as me today!"

Sona smiled widely, then made a few rapid hand gestures, her hands shaking slightly. Draven had a bit of a twinkle in his eyes as he replied, "Why thank you. Compliments always help Draven excel in everything he does. Not that I already do~"

Usagi wriggled her nose, "Ugh, who let trash wash up on Ionia?"

Draven's eyes flared as he was about to speak, but the other pushed him aside slightly. "We're here for an audience with Karma." he said in a calm, but forceful voice.

She sighed in response. "Karma seems to have a soft spot if she keeps inviting you to these meetings. If I was her, I'd never want to see another Noxian again after all that you've caused."

"We're mostly here because she told us that the Golden Demon has escaped." Darius explained. When she raised an eyebrow in response, he continued explaining. "Based on what Karma gathered, she said it's possible that Noxus could be his next target."

"We saw how he kills people. That's a little crazy, even for me. Even for my bro." Draven said in a quieter tone.

Sona glanced towards her friend, who had firsthand met him after Karma told her he escaped. She knew who he was really after, though he did have a hatred for Noxians, so maybe it wasn't such a long stretch. Though, the first person she should've talked to was Karma.

"Babe, you're going have to be more careful till you get back home." Draven said in a much louder tone, though she could faintly hear the concern in him. Sona nodded weakly, but then he outstretched an arm through the guards and lifted her chin. "I'll be your shining knight in armor. Dra~ven, the Glorious Knight! Known all across Valoran and Runeterra! Shudder in fear, gaze in awe, and bask in the glory of Dra~ven!"

Usagi's face scrunched up and she started to walk past the guards. "I'm going to go see Karma first." when Sona tried to glide to her, the green-haired stopped her. "Stay here with them, this shouldn't take too long."

* * *

Karma was at her desk, signing a few papers and writing reports for the Council to take note of. Irelia stood at one end of her desk, saying something to the Duchess but her mind couldn't focus. She knew she shouldn't be dealing with Noxians after what happened, but getting a report that Jhin had interest in Noxus put her on edge. Not only that, but she hoped that she could strengthen her bonds with her enemies.

"Duchess?" Irelia called, hearing no response from the previous question. She still had her head down, prompting her to call a little louder. "Karma?"

The leader of Ionia jumped in her seat. The pen she held fell onto the desk and rolled. It rolled off the desk and hit the ground with a click. Karma sighed as she picked up the pen. She turned to Irelia, the dark bags under her eyes started to show her age. "What were you saying Irelia?"

"I was asking if I should send another search squad for Yasuo."

"Oh- yes, of course. He's becoming increasingly slippery to catch."

"And you've been becoming increasingly tired since Khada Jhin escaped." Irelia crossed her arms. Karma sighed again and rubbed her eyes a few times. "You need to give yourself a break as well. The guard will work hard to ensure they catch every criminal in Ionia."

"Yes but-"

"Your spirit keeps us together. That's why we we're able to endure. What's going to happen if we don't have that?"

Before Karma could answer, Usagi bursted into the room panting. Both Karma and Irelia had their eyes wide and tensed. "Karma!" she called, catching her breath.

The Duchess shook her head and relaxed in her seat. "Yes? Speak, Usagi."

"...Last night, Jhin came to see me," she started. As she explained what he asked her to do and his conversation with her, both of their faces grew more grim as time passed. Irelia clenched her fist while Karma clenched her jaw. Tension filled the room tenfold as she finished up the story.

"You're putting yourself in a dangerous situation. You could've been hurt or worse-" Irelia started, but Karma raised her hand.

"There was nothing more she could do. If she refused, he would've attacked her. We can use this to our advantage to catch Zed." Karma suggested, and Usagi nodded. She disapproved but that was something she needed to hide. "Head to the Order and let Shen know. I'll send him a letter letting him know."

Irelia turned to Karma and added, "She and Sona were en route to go there anyways. Soraka told me when she delivered the reports a little while ago."

Karma raised her eyebrows and turned back to Usagi, "Is this true? I was about to say that maybe you wouldn't want to, but it's a must."

"Yes I was going there to tell Shen and get more information."

Karma closed her eyes and waved Irelia. "Head to the smaller villages outside the Southern provinces. See if they have heard or seen anything."

Irelia bowed to her and walked past the green-haired. She closed the door shut behind her. A few moments of silence passed between them before Usagi turned to the door. As she was about to reach for the knob, Karma called her name. She turned back to the Ionian leader with a bit of curiosity in her eyes.

"I sense a bit of defiance." Usagi froze in place, her fingers brushing the knob. "Was there something else you want to tell me?"

"...I'm just nervous..." she half-lied, her eyes shifting between the Duchess and the hall in front of her that seemed to stretch for miles. She fidgeted with the pages of her book, threatening to accidentally tear important pages.

"Usagi, I promise he will not harm you. We will do everything in our power to bring him down and whoever is working with him." Karma said to her in a firm tone. She nodded at her statement, then looked back down to her book. "However," Karma started and she snapped her head back to her. She looked at the brunette with wide, curious eyes. "Should you betray us, we will have no choice but to hunt you. Though, I don't feel as if you'd make a decision like that."

Usagi nodded, a little shaken by what she said. She knew that since the Noxian Invasion, neither Karma or the Elders are going to be lenient again. She firmly nodded again before leaving the room.

Karma didn't say anything as she left, though she still felt a strange aura of determination and defiance. Almost like how she was when she watched the peaceful Elders of the village being slain by Noxian invaders for their weakness. She couldn't stand there and watch as her people were being slaughtered, so she went against the Elder's wishes and used her powers to hurt the Noxians.

She had a sinking feeling that Usagi would do something reckless. Something in her gut told her that she wasn't going down without a fight. But Karma saw both how polite and gentle he was, but how twisted the corpses of his victims became. They weren't dealing with any ordinary criminal, they were dealing with a sociopath who possibly has ties to someone in Ionia.

"Karma." she was interrupted by a gruff, forceful voice that she knew very well. She straightened herself in her seat and laid her hands flat on the desk.

"Darius." she called back. "I'm glad you arrived."

He marched forward to the center of the room. The numerous amount of guards around him bowed to the brunette and escorted his brother through the door. Darius listened for the door to shut before approaching the desk. "You're right, we have pressing matters to discuss."

To regular Ionians, he was a very imposing figure. Though, it had no effect on Karma who was so used to seeing him that she knew as long as she displayed her strong side, he would respect her.

He slammed his fists down on the table. When she didn't flinch, he moved closer. "Why did you release him from jail?" his eyes shifted around the room, then he added, "More importantly, who decided he should be kept alive?"

"Master Kusho decided it would be best if he was kept alive but in jail for the rest of his life. We were trying to reform him." Karma moved her head closer to match his intimidation. "Besides, we did not order his release."

"Kinkou Order? Disgraceful. He was a senile old man."

Karma narrowed her eyes, "You Noxians rule with brute force and an iron fist. You miss things we'd normally see. Master Kusho was not only maintaining peace and balance, he saw potential in the man."

"You should've just killed him when you had the chance. He's insane." Darius said, his tone slightly more respectful. "Just find him and get rid of him."

"Would you like to join us in our efforts?"

"He's yours, not ours." Darius replied, slowly turning his back to her.

Karma raised her eyebrows, remembering when Noxus used to call this land theirs when they took over. "Very well. My guards will escort you out." A few guards came in and circled him before turning on their heel towards the door. They left through the large doors, but not before Darius turned back to cast a glare at her. "Goodbye Darius."

* * *

"-And then we mangled with the beast, five times our height, spewing fire and spit everywhere. I came up with an amazing plan to take him down. I asked my guards to attack him head on. It was a crazy plan but they trusted me. And of course-"

While Draven told Sona of a spectacular, almost hard to believe story, Usagi sat down against the wall. She opened up to a page in her book, the words sprawled carelessly across the page, ignoring the lines. There was a small space at the bottom of the page where she started writing. She was so focused, she didn't hear Darius come out of the room. Nor did she hear them talking about what happened.

"Huh? Babe, your friend's had her head in the book for a while now." he pointed to her and she looked up right away with an annoyed face. She had filled up the rest of the space on the page, even going so far as to write over previous entries.

"And your point? This is a hobby of mine."

"Hobby? It looks more like a ritual." Darius remarked.

"What did you write in there?" Draven asked, pointing to the book.

Usagi closed it and held it close to her heart. "None of your business!"

Sona turned to Draven and showed him a few hand signs. He put a hand to his chin and looked back at the green-haired. "Yeah I know. Still is odd to me, I'd rather keep a journal in my head." he said, knocking his head. "Then again, you probably need the space in your head to learn all those magic techniques. Draven doesn't need those, only his astounding good looks and his axes. And an audience!"

As she rolled her eyes, Darius commented, "Right. You were fighting in the war. I remember you." he gestured his brother to come along. Once Draven was at his side, he looked down at Usagi and then to Sona. "Good day."

Once they left and were out of earshot range, Sona blushed slightly. She made a few very fast signs that were messier than usual. Usagi raised her hand and replied, "I know you two like each other. They way you look at him when he tells his stories..."

Sona giggled and made more hand signs. The green haired puffed her cheeks, "That's true but his stories are absolutely ridiculous to my ears! No way my lover's going to be telling stories like those."

The maven tilted her head before showing a few hand signs. Usagi's eyes slightly widened, but her cheeks deflated. "No, I don't love anyone. Love is a little... out of reach for me at the moment."

Sona wanted to ask what that meant but by then Usagi already got up from her seat. She brushed off her blue and green dress and walked past the blue-haired. "Come. Let's go now."

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for all the support so far! I wasn't too sure how it would go since this story includes an OC, but I'm glad you guys like it so far. Always feel free to follow/fav the story or drop a nice review :)


	4. IV

**IV**

Usagi looked back briefly before following Sona back into the forest along a small, dusty path. She remembered this path very well, this would connect to other smaller villages and to the new Order. Usagi thought of it as sort of a trade route from Southern Ionia to the rest of the island.

Sona stopped suddenly when the route diverged into 4 separate pathways. Usagi realized that Sona wasn't as familiar with her former home as the green-haired was. She took her hand and led her down the second path. "The other paths lead to other villages who need to use it to get into the city easier. And the last path leads to the mountain."

Sona turned back at the crossroads and nodded. Then she turned back to her green-haired friend and made a few signs with her hand rapidly. Usagi made an annoyed face at her, contrasting her friend's bright glow. "No way in hell am I excited. I'm nervous."

Sona shook her head and inhaled a large amount of air. With puffed cheeks, she smiled at Usagi, who had a feeling at what she was getting at. She inhaled deeply as well and they both exhaled a few moments later.

She grumbled as she asked, "You're going to make me do this the whole time, aren't you?"

Sona only smiled widely in response.

* * *

Usagi could sense the air was a little different than when they were at the capital. Either that, or it was the constant deep breathing she did while they walked. Her nose tickled, making her sneeze. "These breathing exercises are going to make me sick."

She giggled at her friend, but then yawned. She looked up at the darkening sky and turned to Usagi. The green-haired raised an eyebrow, "It's just starting to get dark. Are you tired already?"

When Sona nodded, she sighed, "How about we walk a few more steps?" she asked.

The blue-haired pouted and kept walking along the forest path. Both of them walked for another hour or two. Usagi thought the two of them could reach by nightfall, though even she grew concerned at how quickly it became dark. Sona looked up; the moon had made its way high into the sky. She glanced at Usagi, who stopped in the middle of the path.

"I know, we should set up camp now." Usagi said, glancing around for a suitable spot for them to rest. She found a clearing surrounded by a few trees. The two of them smiled as Sona sat against the trunk of a tree. Meanwhile, the green-haired gathered any twigs and grass she could find around the area.

She brought them back to the campsite where she found Sona already asleep. Her head tilted to the side, looking as though she was about to fall. Usagi smiled as she put them in the middle of campsite, then used her fire powers to light the fire. She sat down next to the fire and opened her journal.

She never got to finish her journal entry, which started to write over a previous entry from a while ago. The fire in front of her made the illusion that the letters stretched across the page. She was fond of this, as writing with a fire or a candle beside her became second-nature. For once since the start of this situation, her face relaxed once her pen moved across the page. It was as if the letters had taken her stress away momentarily.

However, she noticed the shadows made from the fire flicker. Usagi narrowed her eyes; she couldn't feel a breeze, so why did the fire flicker? She looked up and called, "Sona?"

However, the young woman still slept. Though, there was something off about her.

Her head was straight now, her whole body resting on the tree trunk. Her hands were folded in her lap. Usagi glanced left and right of her, but couldn't see anything. She went back to writing for a while, dismissing it as a small breeze. As soon as she put her pen down on the page, this time she heard the rustle of leaves.

The green haired stood up abruptly. One hand held a blue glow to it while the other clutched where her heart is. "I know someone is there." her eyes shifted, but they couldn't see well in the thickness of the dark. "There's no use hiding. Just come on out."

She turned back to where Sona was sleeping and her eyes widened. Three hooded men stood around her, all dressed in black. She faintly recognized them but her main focus was on confronting them. The blue glow in her hand became a magic circlet as she threatened them, "Don't you think of laying a hand on her!"

Before she could say more, a strong hand touched her back. She stumbled forward and the magic circle disappeared. The hooded men chuckled in unison as the person behind her said, "You're not very grounded, are you?"

She recognized the voice; very deep, almost metallic-like. Somehow it managed to make her heart race in both a good and bad way. She turned to the man and asked, "Zed?"

The man was a head taller than her, the intensity of his red eyes made hers look like a shade of light pink. She could faintly see the shine in both his blades and the shurikens on his back. "It's been a while."

"It's been years." she corrected him.

He walked past her and around the fire. Zed looked over at the three and they nodded back. He looked back at her and said, "Come. We're going on a walk."

"Will they take care of Sona?"

Zed nodded, then moved through the bushes in almost a blur like motion to Usagi. Illuminated by the fire was a shadow of him left behind. She almost went to touch it when the shadow turned to her and asked, "What's the matter? Can't keep up?"

She grimaced, "Don't be so smug." she levitated through the bushes and towards him. He stood there with his back turned. When she landed beside him, she asked, "Where are we headed?"

"The Golden Demon escaped, I'm sure you know already." he started to walk and she tagged along beside him. He had a bit of an edge in his voice, which made her a bit skeptical. "One of my students saw him come into your home. What did he discuss with you?"

She spent the next while telling him about the conversation. Every once in a while she'd look up at him, but the mask made it very hard to tell his expression. Every so often, she'd hear him say 'hm' but it was emotionless at best. Once Usagi finished her story, an uneasy silence hung over them. It almost felt the same as when she told the story to Karma and Irelia, yet she felt a little safer then.

"...Well?" she asked him.

"You made the right choice." he said to her, though it had a threatening undertone to it. Usagi continued to stare at him, waiting for him to say more. "We need to take down that... thing. He should've never been kept alive."

She remember that day when they caught Jhin. She couldn't blame him for feeling that way, she wanted to do the same. However, the way Kusho looked at the captured man, his eyes weren't angry or shocked. He seemed more curious of the man, his actions and his talent. So she never showed her intention to kill him. Usagi wondered what her master saw in him past his obsession.

She nodded to him, though it was very absent-minded. "...I agree. They said that he's heading to other places outside of Ionia."

Zed stopped and turned to her; faintly, she could see a small bit of concern in his eyes. She continued to explain, "Noxus, they say he might be heading there at some point." when he nodded, Usagi added, "That Noxian commander - Darius and his brother, Draven, they were discussing it with Karma."

"Letting him get out of Ionia... would be a mistake." he jumped onto a tree branch, and moved to a higher one. She levitated to his level but stayed a bit behind him. From where they stood, they could see the capital, along with other villages nearby.

Usagi tilted her head, "I doubt he would leave now. Not without-" the words were stuck in her throat; she knew exactly what he wanted to do before he left.

"Right. Which is why you're going to help me." he crouched down close to the base of the branch. She blinked in response to his forwardness. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or worried.

Zed casted her a side glance. "Did that get your attention?" when she nodded, he turned back to the view of the capital. He explained, "He showed up at your house first. He'll most likely come back there."

She raised an eyebrow. "You want me to be bait?"

"If that was my intention, I wouldn't tell you would I?" he grunted and moved to a different tree. She followed him and sat down on a branch beside him. He stood this time, looking down at the ghostly villages. The last of the fires burnt out steadily. "Information is what I need."

She nodded. "And what about Shen?"

"What about him?"

"Well..." she started, trying to carefully tread around their hostile relationship. "We all worked together to stop Jhin back then. I was wondering if you're going to work with him again."

Zed turned to face her but she couldn't read his expression. "If it comes to that..." he turned back to the villages, now shrouded in darkness.

She sighed and put a hand to her heart. It continued to glow a bright red and illuminate her surroundings. The bright flicker caught his attention, carefully watching how it danced in the breeze. He turned back to the village. Both of them remained silent, letting the breeze make a whirling sound behind them.

"You must have a lot of followers now." Usagi said suddenly.

Without turning to her, he answered, "It's been growing at a rather... rapid pace."

"I think the shadows intrigue people."

"Of course." his confident nature started to shine through. Usagi tilted her head and leaned forward, wanting to listen to more. He continued, "Intrigue becomes enlightenment, and enlightenment turns to strength."

She nodded and added, "And if they walked a different path than the shadows, you vowed to slay them." she raised an eyebrow at him and giggled. He turned his head towards her, his arms and neck tensing. Usagi noticed and her giggling slowed into a small shrug of the shoulders. "Guess I shouldn't be joking about things like that."

"Especially since you've left the path long ago." Zed's eyes intensified. She felt a mixture of both excitement and fear.

Usagi looked down and chuckled, "I'm no ninja..."

"If you were to hone your technique, Ionia would fear and respect the shadows even more."

Usagi looked into the distance and smiled, "I'll think about it after we take down Jhin." she glanced at him, his red eyes staring back at her. "But you know I'm a mage at heart."

"You lack the discipline to train as a ninja." Zed told her. She almost forgot about how blunt he could be at times.

She turned again to see a visible shadow of him being left behind. Usagi looked around and saw him at the bottom of the tree. She levitated down to his level and stood a distance from him. Usagi followed his gaze to one of the villages nearby. There was a small flicker of light past the village, closer to a nearby forest.

"My finest student is an example of discipline and studious training." he boasted. She grinned as she tilted her head to listen to more. Instead, he turned and walked down a different route. "He mastered every weapon given to him. He has almost perfected the shadows."

"And where is he now?"

He looked down at the path and stooped. His fingers brushed the ground, kicking up grains of dust. The red illumination acted as a dim flashlight for them. They were faint, but they could see track marks.

"I sent him on a mission. I expect him to be back in a few days."

She remembered the days when she'd go on missions. It was so long, she had forgotten what she did, but she couldn't forget what she felt. The green-haired smiled and looked up to the moon, "I like to see fledglings open their wings."

Zed said nothing more as he walked through the forest with her. He blended with the shadows casted and the darkness. She glanced up at the sky; this place held a familiar air to it. The rest of the walk was silent save for the sound of her footsteps. Every so often, he looked back at her with piercing red eyes. She wondered why, until she followed his eyes to her heart.

She put a hand over it, blocking out the light. "Is it bothering you?"

"No, it's... intriguing." he turned back to the path in front of him. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. "We're heading back."

She bit the inside of her mouth and held her tongue. She wished she didn't have to, but she could see why he wanted to leave. The track marks on the ground were fresh; someone had been there before them. She didn't have time to analyze as he was further ahead.

Usagi levitated herself and glided through the air. She floated beside him, crossing her legs. "Can anyone in the Order of Shadows fly?" she grinned.

"Why fly and allow yourself to be seen when you can wait in the shadows and strike when they least expect." he replied to her. She smiled and continued to glide beside him.

A few seconds passed before she turned back to him. "You think and act like a shadow."

He closed his eyes and started, "Live by the shadow..."

"...Die by the shadow." she finished for him.

She remembered the motto well, dating all the way back to when she first stumbled upon a young group of acolytes. A low murmur of chanting became more audible as she got closer to the group. They fell silent and departed into the shadows.

The rest of the trip was silent. She didn't know how he felt about it, but to her it was a blissful silence. Some people feared and were consumed by silence, but she basked in it. Zed was a little more tense as he walked; she could understand his frustration that Jhin escaped. It almost made her think Master Kusho should've killed him when they caught him.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were back at the campsite. Sona was still asleep while the others sat around the campfire. Usagi looked for any signs that they moved or hurt her, but there were none. They eyed her as well, though they had on masks which hid their faces well. She couldn't tell if they stared out of curiosity or out of contempt.

Usagi turned to Zed, "It was nice seeing you again."

He gave a slight nod of the head before turning to the other members that accompanied him. "Did you sense anyone in the area?" he asked them.

"There was a caravan of Ionian guards nearby." one of them spoke.

She almost forgot that they searched the night for the Order of the Shadows. Usagi found it useless for them to search while they could simply blend in the shadows. Either way, it could've been potentially dangerous for both of them if they were caught. She could understand his reasoning behind coming back.

"Let us be on our way." Zed looked at her, then made some hand signs. A shadow portal formed beneath him and he spun down the portal.

She waved goodbye to him and watched as his other students did the same. Despite the situation, she couldn't wipe the grin off her face. He'd hardly change from the last time she saw him. She was still concerned with his connection to the shadows, but she knew deep down he didn't change.

Sona rubbed her eyes and woke up. She turned her head side to side, as if she had seen someone. The blue-haired looked up at her friend, the confusion in her eyes told her she sensed the Order. She made some hand signs and gestured her friend.

"Nothing happened really. I couldn't sleep, so I went out for a walk." Usagi told her.

Sona smiled and shook her head. Usagi sat down on the other side; the fire still burning bright as it had been before she left. She watched as the blue-haired closed her eyes again. In a matter of minutes, her head drooped forward along with her blue ponytails.

The green-haired didn't realize she was exhausted until she watched her friend fall asleep. Her eyes closed as she starting thinking of when she was a teenager.


	5. V

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long! Life happened ^^; but thank you to those who've supported the story so far!**

* * *

 **The Mystic - V**

They woke up to the sound of a carriage riding past them, leaving a trail of stones and dust. The green-haired jumped to her feet and ran down the path. She was met with Ionian guards, along with Irelia. Her blades levitated behind her back, almost forming a crest.

"Irelia?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi. Did you see anything last night?" Irelia stood tall in front of her despite both being the same height. Her blades circulated around her, making her a little more intimidating.

The green-haired shook her head. "I went for a walk last night before going to sleep but I didn't see anything."

Irelia put a hand to her chin. "Ah, you must've missed it." she turned to her guards behind her and nodded. She crossed her arms and explained, "There were reports of Order of the Shadow members across this area."

"Yeah, I didn't see anyone. I wonder what they were doing there." Usagi lied. She now understood better why he left all of a sudden. Folding her arms, she suggested, "Maybe it has something to do with Jhin?"

"Khada Jhin? Most likely." Irelia replied. She nodded at her guards once more as she opened the carriage. "I recall that you needed to see Shen to discuss the situation. We're en route towards there, so perhaps we can escort you there."

With a weary smile on her face, she said, "That sounds great. Let me get Sona."

She ran back to their campsite, where Sona sat down, slightly confused as to where her friend went. Blue eyes glanced up at her and smiled. She and her Etwahl rose up and levitated only a few inches from the ground. Sona made a few hand signs to her and Usagi nodded.

"Yeah, Irelia was there. She offered to take us to the Kinkou Order." Usagi told her. Sona's eyes lit up and she shook one of Usagi's hands. "I can tell you're very excited, Sona..."

The blue-haired raised an eyebrow and gave her more hand signals. Usagi crossed her arms, blowing a strand of green hair from her face. "There's a bit of history and I have a bit of explaining to do. That's why I'm not thrilled."

The green-haired continued to walk back to where the guard stood. They waited for the two of them, the driver holding the carriage door open. Irelia stood on the other side, arms folded and gaze directed at her. They both got into the carriage, with Irelia coming behind them.

Once they got inside, Irelia sat in front of them, her hands on top of her lap. "So how has the trip been so far?"

"Pretty quiet. Nothing's been happening since we left the Capital." Usagi told her. If only she could've told her about Zed, about the Order of the Shadows, but that would get her arrested faster than she could wrap her head around it. "And how have the searches gone?"

"We've managed to get a bit of information on a man with a grey mask around the villages, especially in crowds. But he was more of a spectator." Irelia said. She lowered her head slightly, "Yasuo continues to prove to be a challenge. He refuses to be executed for his crimes. And the Order of the Shadow eludes us. They always strike when we're not there."

Usagi thought of suggestions to come up with so she doesn't seem suspiscious. "How about looking for the Order in the daytime? Do you have an idea of where their hideout is?"

"We know its somewhere east." she answered her. "For the exact location, our guards and the Elders haven't figured that out."

Usagi nodded, then turned to Sona, who glanced at both of them with a confused look in her eyes. "The Ionian soldiers are trying to find a few criminals." she briefly explained. "Don't worry about them, they won't do anything to you as long as I'm around."

Sona closed her eyes and smiled. Usagi turned back to Irelia and asked, "And what about the witch in the floating castle?"

Irelia gave out a sigh. She looked at the green-haired; there were sparkles in her eyes and her heart burned a brighter shade of blue. "Usagi, I know you are interested in meeting her, but we have to be careful. Syndra is not a normal person to be trifled with."

"Of course, she is extremely powerful. But I would like to learn a few things from her." Usagi said. The morning sun shone through the carriage, making her red eyes glow. The green-haired flipped through her book to magic spells she had. "My magic could use a bit of her flare and power."

Irelia put a hand to her head. "As if you aren't already a target for bandits and other villainous beings..." she straightened herself in her seat. With her arms folded in her lap, she resembled Karma. "Do as you wish. As long as you don't bring harm to Ionia."

"Of course."

Sona stared out the window at the foliage around them. She couldn't recall seeing so much forest in Demacia. There was almost none in the city. There was also a tinge of magic in the air that gave the surroundings life.

The carriage stopped in its tracks. Sona couldn't see a building near them, just more trees and bushes lining the road. Usagi remembered to follow an off-beat path to the Order as their building didn't lie on the road.

Usagi opened the door of the carriage and stepped out. Sona, although visibly confused, followed behind. "Thank you Irelia!" she called to her.

Irelia smiled as she said, "Safe journeys. We'll meet you back in the Capital."

She closed the carriage door and it moved off, leaving a path of dust behind it. Once it was out of sight, her attention shifted to where she remembered the offbeat path. Not to her surprise, the path was littered in bushes. She stepped over one bush, then extended her hand to her blue-haired friend.

Sona glanced around; she couldn't see the Order or even their building. She wondered if the building was hidden or if they were in a different area. Nonetheless, she took her friend's hand and followed her into the deep forest.

"This is the way to the Order. It's hidden to prevent bandits and intruders." she explained to her.

Like a curious puppy, the blue-haired glanced all over the forest as she kept one hand in Usagi's. The sun started to rise high into the sky, letting more sun into the forest.

She had a vivid recollection of when she was younger, doing training exercises in this exact spot. Not that she exactly did them, she mostly was reading a book on the history of Vastayans. Usagi grinned, remembering how she had a lot more fun reading and theorizing than actual ninja training.

A whoosh interrupted her thoughts. She turned to Sona, who had her Ethwahl beside her. It vibrated with a soft melody, but it stayed very close to her master. Another whoosh came from their left.

"Are you a ninja from the Kinkou Order?" Usagi asked to no one in particular. When she was met with silence, she then said, "It's me, Usagi. I wish to deliver a message to Shen from the Duchess."

"Usagi?" a small, but powerful voice came from the trees. A sharp, static noise was heard from the trees as she saw a small figure emerge from one of them.

She recognized that voice and figure from anywhere. Usagi outstretched her arms as the figure jumped into them. All Sona saw was a blur of light brown and purple leap at her friend. "Kennen! It's been a long time." Usagi said to him as they hugged each other.

Sona was surprised to see a Yordle in her arms. She had always seen Yordles as fun-loving creatures who avoided violence. Blue eyes met her friend's red ones in confusion. Usagi explained to her, "Sona, this is Kennen, one of the top ninjas in the Kinkou Order. Despite his small size, he's very energetic and is potent with electricity. 'Tempest of the Storm' is what they call him."

"Usagi, no need to introduce me like that." Kennen told her as he jumped down. "I'm just a simple ninja doing my duty." they walked through the forest together. "I was on watch for any Order of the Shadow members. You know it's been a very long time since we've seen you."

"I'm aware, I just needed to speak with Shen about Jhin."

Kennen's large blue eyes narrowed as he put a small hand to his chin. He nodded, remembering the information Shen gave to both him and Akali. But he refused to let them see his 'performance'. "Right. I think Karma also let him know you were coming here."

"That's good. So he's aware then." Usagi said to herself as the three of them walked the rest of the path together. "There's more I need to explain to him about as well..." she told him.

"I'm sure Master Shen will understand." Kennen knew what she was talking about. She briefly explained what happened to the old Order and to his understanding, Usagi used to be a ninja. "Even if he has to have a firm control over emotions."

"He's following in his father's footsteps."

They reached a clearing where a large, newer building stood. It had the architecture of a classic Ionian temple structure but the magic that surrounded the Order was anything but ordinary. She could sense it, making her heart glow a bright blue, almost teal colour.

Sona stared off at the Kinkou building. Usagi guessed it was to admire its beauty; there was nothing like this in Demacia. Seeing younger ninjas training alongside senior students made her think back to her early days of training with her mother. A tight knot formed in her gut; she had a lot to explain that wasn't pertaining to the situation.

She felt another presence nearby that wasn't a ninja, but she ignored it as she approached with Kennen. Akali had a group of ninjas doing training exercises with her. She stopped when the yordle approached with the two women. She squinted as she called, "Usagi? Is that you?"

Usagi raised her head and beamed when she noticed Akali. She ran over to her and tackled her with a hug. "Akali, it's been a while! Look at how much you've grown."

"It has been a long time. You've hardly changed since day one." she gave a small smile. "I'm assuming you're here to see Shen though. About the demon."

"Shen already told you?" she asked her.

She nodded. "There was a murder that he committed that we went to investigate. He told us that we can't see the crime scene... that it would change us." Akali crossed her arms, her face holding a stubborn look to it. "I am not weak."

Usagi stared down at their feet, remembering the first time she saw one of his murders. She remembered she broke down and cried for the rest of the trip. Faintly, she remembered her hands stained in blood.

"It's not that and I'm glad Shen made the decision to hide that from you." she mumbled. Akali raised an eyebrow and clenched her fists. Usagi looked up, her red eyes staring at her brown ones. "It's hard to explain, but it does change you. It was a turning point..."

"A turning point? What are you talking about?" Akali asked her.

Usagi realized she wasn't there all those years ago. Akali was a bit younger than both Shen and Zed. She was young as well, but only by two years to them. "It's nothing. When the time comes, you'll know."

Akali still had that stubborn look on her face, but she nodded. "Come, I'll show you where Shen is. Follow me."

Sona stood behind her, very confused but nonetheless tried to understand her. They followed her inside the Order, where there were more students inside in the training rooms indoors. Deeper inside, there were the barracks where all the students slept. They headed up to the roof where they saw Shen talking to an Ionian councillor.

Akali ushered them to stay at the door and walked up to her master. The two of them seemed to have a relaxed conversation until she tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to Usagi. The green-haired smiled and waved at him. Shen told her something, then bowed to the councillor. He nodded and followed Akali.

"Go ahead, Shen's ready to see you." she told her, then her attention shifted to Sona. "Miss Buvelle, can I offer you something to eat or drink while you wait for Usagi?"

Sona nodded eagerly and followed them back inside. Usagi watched as they left, then walked over to him. "Shen, it's been a long time."

"Usagi. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, just a lot has been happening over the past few days. What about you?"

Shen turned back to the sky and the forest surrounding the new Order. "It has been the same. Karma informed me that you needed to talk to me about Jhin."

"He visited me at my house." she walked closer towards him until she stood beside him. He was only a few inches taller than her and she was tiny compared to him. He had on his mask, but his amber eyes stared at her. "Told me to lure you and Zed to Jyom Pass. And something slipped about him working for someone."

"He is bold... you were right to report this to me and Karma. The guard and the Kinkou Order can take it from here." Shen told her, looking back at the scenary.

"...I also met with Zed last night and told him everything."

Shen glanced up and his muscles tensed. He clenched his fists as he took a heavy step to the green-haired. "...I, too, saw him two days ago. The day he escaped. He is sought on killing him."

"Do you know why your father let him live?"

"...I do not." he sounded almost sad. "However, he does threaten the balance with his acts of murder. So it would be best to eliminate him."

Usagi smiled. "I agree."

"You should be careful. He might come back and if he finds out you betrayed him, he might try to kill you too." Shen didn't sound worried at all in the least, however. One could really see the resemblance between him and his father, especially since he took his place.

Shen turned to Usagi, he was about a head taller than her. "Was there something else you wanted to say?" he asked her.

The question caught her off-guard despite her meaning to tell him a lot. She grabbed the side of her arm and took a few steps back. Looking down at the floor, she closed her eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry that I left the path when the Order fell. It was dishonourable of me."

"Hmm? You've apologized for that already the last time." Shen crossed his arms. She continued to shy away, now turning her head in the opposite direction.

"...There's a longer story to this."

Shen gave a slow nod of the head, then walked past her and opened the door. "Let us talk inside then. This sounds very important."

* * *

Her ears perked up as she looked onto the monastery. Nine tails moved graciously with the wind. She had been here over the past while in secret ever since she met Akali. It had been hard though as her master was very aware. It reminded her of the vastayan creatures that had eyes in the back of their heads.

She felt another energy that felt familiar, but also foreign. Perhaps she knew them and the ninjas there well? Her ears picked up the conversation and she caught a few words. Many strange things were happening on the island and she was curious what that meant for her.


	6. VI

_VI_

Usagi and Sona sat down on the porch just outside the monastery. Sona happily sipped her drink, her ethawl sitting on her lap. It seemed to play a soft tune that filled the silence between them. Usagi had a hand on her cheek to support her head. Her eyes were lost in the sky.

A messenger had told them that Lestara will be there soon to pick up Sona. The green-haired sighed, but she knew that she had to go back to her home in Demacia anyways. Not to mention, she didn't want her getting caught up in this mess.

Sona glanced up at her, then followed her eyes to the sky. It was a clear day on the island; there were hardly any clouds save for the one blocking part of the sun. The blue-haired poked her friend's shoulder and she jumped.

Usagi stared at her blue eyes and tilted her head, "What is it Sona?"

She made a few handsigns at her, bobbling her head side to side. Usagi lowered her head as she replied, "Shen and I just had a serious conversation. It was bound to happen anyways."

The blue-haired frowned, then gave a few more handsigns. Her friend shook her head, "It's something I don't want to talk about." she turned her head away, a hand still holding up her head.

The ethawl gave a low murmur before Sona plucked at its strings. She played a soothing tune that calmed their surroundings. Usagi's head felt a bit lighter and she felt safe. She knew this tune very well, she would hear it during some of her Ionian performances.

"Thank you." Usagi gave her a small smile. Sona had her eyes closed while playing but she smiled back to her. The green-haired started humming along to the song.

A carriage surrounded by guards pulled up in front of the order. Sona opened her eyes and took her hands off the ethawl. Usagi casted her eyes downwards for a moment, then smiled at her. "Looks like its time for you to go."

Sona nodded and put her instrument down beside her. She gave her friend a tight hug and she hugged back. In those few seconds, Usagi thought about the situation and how she wanted her to be safe. "Be careful." she whispered. "I hope you come visit soon."

They pulled back and the blue-haired nodded. She stood up, her ethawl rising with her, as they glided to the carriage entrance. Usagi watched as the driver opened the door for her. She could see Lestara inside, greeting her daughter. The carriage closed and soon they were off.

"Is that Sona Buvelle? She seems like a nice woman." Akali stood behind her and spoke.

Usagi almost jumped hearing her voice. "Huh? Yeah, she's very nice. Jhin threatened her in the past, so I'm just hoping for her safety." she made a fist with her hand as she muttered, "If he tries anything, I'll end him myself."

Akali remained silent as she looked in a different direction. The first thing she asked when the investigation started was if there was a way to get rid of him. Shen shook his head saying his father wouldn't want that. He wanted to put him back in jail.

"What are you going to do now?" Akali asked her.

"I already informed everyone I need to. I want to help with the investigation." Usagi replied. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked into the forest surrounding them.

"I see." Akali said it as an absentminded thought. She had her head turned in an entirely different direction. "If need be, I can accompany you back home."

Usagi stood up and brushed off her dress. She shook her head as she said, "I should be fine. But thank you though." her book rose and levitated in front of her. "I'll be heading home for now."

As the green-haired's feet left the ground, Akali closed her eyes and gave a nod. "I hope you come to see us again soon." she said to her. Her back was turned to her as she walked back inside the monastery.

"I hope so as well." Usagi bit her lip as she said that. After the conversation with Shen, she wasn't sure where she stood. And she knew Akali wanted Zed dead, she hated him with a passion. She sighed; what would've came out of the conversation if she truly told everything?

She flew with the recent conversation repeating in her head. She remembered the last few words he said before letting her leave, making her spine shudder.

'If you threaten the balance as well, we will not hesitate to end you too. Take that into consideration before making a reckless decision.'

She didn't realize the tears falling until they blinded her. She blinked and rubbed them until her eyes were red. A potion to prevent crying ran through her mind as she rubbed the remaining ones away. Usagi levitated down until she reached the ground.

She reached for the door when she felt something. It was the same presence from outside the Kinkou Order. Maybe it was a messenger? Perhaps it was one of the ninjas from the Order? Maybe it was another foe that followed her to her home?

She spun around to find a vastayan. A very strange one she had read about recently.

A fox vastayan who didn't seem to belong in any of the vastayan tribes. The author described her as the 'pinnacle of beauty' amongst both humans and vastayans. She could see why; aside from her ears and tails, she was unnaturally beautiful.

They stared at each other with a blank face until Usagi broke the silence, "You're that fox they call Ahri. What do you want with me?"

Her fox ears perked up as she sighed, "So you know me already." her tails swayed in the light breeze as she continued, "I overheard the conversation you had and... I can help you find out who he is connected to. But..."

Usagi stepped back as she leaped forward, a spirit orb levitating in her palm. The green-haired could faintly feel the energy of human spirits within the orb and shuddered. Ahri smiled, "...I want you to help me in return. I've been told you have a strong affinity for magic and have many potion and spell books."

"And what do you want with that? Vastayans have an even stronger affinity for magic than humans." Usagi pointed out.

"Would you say you're human still?"

Usagi opened her mouth but stopped herself. Her heart glowed a bright blue in response to her instead. She gave a defeated sigh and asked, "What exactly did you need?"

"I would like a potion to hide my presence. I wish to see Akali but I cannot have her Master stand in my way."

"Akali? I didn't know she had a fox friend." Usagi chuckled.

Her chuckling slowed when Ahri's dead serious glare didn't waver. "Girlfriend.", she corrected the green-haired. "But I wish to see her more freely, she's concerned about the repercussions if she continues to sneak out to see me."

"...A simple wish, hmm." Usagi said to herself, nodding her head. She turned back to the fox and answered, "I can make that for you. But only if you help me with one thing. Vastayans are not the most... trustworthy."

"Neither are humans." Ahri squinted at her.

"But according to you, I'm not human." Usagi mimicked the smile Ahri had on her face moments ago.

It was her turn to give a lengthy sigh. She tilted her head, her ears perked up again as to listen carefully. "And what do you need me to do?"

Usagi thought for a moment; she wanted to question a few people on what they knew about the situation. They had a hard time finding him, but she was certain that with her heightened senses, she could track him down. "You know the swordsman, Yasuo? He's a supposed criminal who killed one of the Elders. Tomorrow morning we can go and search for him together."

Ahri nodded as she asked, "May I stay nearby for the night?"

Usagi furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced at the front door. She made a stiff turn and opened it with her magic. Ahri raised her eyebrows before she let herself inside. The fox had never seen so much clutter though; books were scattered, papers littered the floor, and strange liquids were on every surface. Among the mess though, she could see a room that she assumed was the green-haired's which was entirely clean.

"You can stay in the guest room." she said opening a door to the side.

Ahri peeked in, it was a small room with a bed and a light hanging above her. It was the only other place in the house that wasn't messy. "Thanks." she said as she closed the door on the other woman.

Usagi wriggled her nose before leaving to work on the potion for her. She sat in the kitchen and opened her book and flipped to a spell. She grabbed another book from nearby and flipped to a potion. Lastly, she flipped through her diary and to an entry she wrote a while ago. Some feelings she wanted to get on paper.

The guest room's door creaked open again as the fox peered from the room, watching the woman have out a few jars and mix ingredients. She watched as the green-haired conjured a pitch black essence feom the palm of her hand and dipped it into the mixture.

Ahri narrowed her eyes; the essence looked vaguely familiar.

She walked over to get a closer look at what she was making. The Vastayan assumed it was the potion she asked for, but seeing her mix and using magic made her a little curious. It wasn't everyday she got to see a human up close and personal.

"What was that magic you used?" she called from behind the woman.

Usagi jumped and swirled around. One hand grabbed the side of the table while the other went directly to her heart. "You scared me." she cleared her throat as she asked, "I was just using magic that would be the main component for hiding your presence. You'll move like... a shadow."

"A... shadow?"

Ahri pondered the thought for a moment. She shook her head at her first assumption, it was merely a coincidence she said that. By the time the fox wanted to say more, she turned back around to her work.

"You don't get a lot of visitors do you?" Ahri sneered.

"Oh... no, I don't let a lot of people into my house."

"Then why did you let me?"

"Because you're helping me. And besides," Usagi turned around to face her, potion in hand shaking it gently. "You don't seem like you have a home to go to. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't let you stay for at least a night."

Ahri thought back to the two gemstones in her pocket. "I see." her ears drooped slightly as she took a step back. She was about to slink back into the guest room when something caught her eye on the table: Usagi's diary. She recognized it as the same book in her hands from before.

She snatched it from the table, skimming the entry she had it on. Before she could properly read it, a force knocked the book out of her hands. Ahri snapped her head at the green-haired, who had her hand outstretched, a mortified look on her face.

"What are you doing with my diary...?"

"I was curious, you carry it around everywhere so it must be important to you."

Usagi stooped down to pick up the diary, brushing it off before closing it and setting it aside. "It is very important. Its... things I think about but can't say, things I think about but will never say. They're so I can get them out of my head."

"I understand, although... my situation isn't as similar. I had memories, feelings I wanted to forget. I didn't want to keep remembering them, I wanted them out of my head. I went to a magical garden." As Ahri said the last part, Usagi's eyes widened. "Do you know of this garden?"

"...I do." Usagi tilted her head. "How could you go to that length?"

"I was unsure of the risks at the time. I foolishly walked inside, hoping the most painful memories would disappear. An old lady, the gardener there, warned me of what happened if I stayed. The flowers didn't take just one memory, they would eat everything and leave you hollow."

"Oh god. I didn't realize..." she stopped and stared into her golden eyes. "You were very brave."

"No, I ran... just like I usually did... I ran."

Ahri held the side of her arm and moved away. Usagi lowered her head, still gripping the potion in hand.

"...That's something we both have in common."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Life happened, but I'm hoping to updatd biweekly like before ^^


	7. VII

_VII_

Usagi tossed in her bed, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. She groaned as she rolled out of bed. She stepped into the living room, then the kitchen, then glanced into the guest bedroom.

The bed was already made and the room was kept untouched. The only signs that Ahri was here were small hairs from her tails on the floor. She glanced around, wondering where she went. Stepping backwards outside the room, she went back into the kitchen. She still saw the ingredients and the potion on the table from last night. Usagi couldn't be bothered to clean if she was going to use it again.

She opened the front door, only to find the fox outside. She sat down and stared up at the sky, her tails waving in the wind. Usagi had read somewhere that Vastayans had a longer lifespan than humans did. How old is Ahri, she wondered, staring at the woman.

Usagi finally sighed and said, "You'll hurt your eyes if you keep looking at the morning sun."

Without looking, she replied, "Our eyes are not as delicate as yours."

"You're right, my eyes are very light-sensitive. Us humans can really damage our eyes and lose eyesight if we stare at the sun." Usagi explained to her.

Ahri turned around and stared into her face. She pursed her lips and her expression hardened for a moment. Usagi raised an eyebrow as Ahri told her, "Your eyes are a strange bright red. Are they genetic?"

"My magic transformed them like that. They used to be brown."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Ahri stared into her eyes in amazement. She then chuckled and pointed to the woman's heart. "However, it's not like I have seen a glowing heart before either. You must study strange magic."

Usagi said nothing more as she walked back inside and told her, "I'm going to take a shower. Just wait for me."

Ahri nodded and continued to sit down until the woman was out of her view. The fox vastayan stood and tiptoed her way back inside. Usagi's bedroom door was wide open, perfect for the woman to take her diary without being noticed.

She saw the book sitting beside her lamp. It was open to a different page this time and curiously piqued her. She grabbed it and ran with it outside. The sun illuminated the words as Ahri started to read the page. It didn't take her long to realize it wasn't just a spell book. It was information she would only attain by eating her essence. And that would be going back on a promise she made to herself long ago.

She recognized what this was though. Human love. But it was different from the couples she'd seen. It didn't feel two-sided and from what she flipped through last night and what she saw now, it was forbidden as well. Why would she do that to herself?

It was true, Ahri was in a forbidden relationship right now. But they both loved each other so it didn't matter to her whether it was forbidden or not. But this... she remembered what Usagi had told her. Her diary were feelings she wouldn't tell anyone. That meant this person didn't know how Usagi really felt about them. She pondered why humans tortured themselves like this - wouldn't it make sense to express your feelings?

But the more she read, the more she thought this woman wasn't so stable. Ahri saw the spectrum of human nature through her travels. She remembered the merchant woman that tried to cut one of her tails to sell, reminding her of the greedy nature of humans. But she remembered a man, sacrificing himself for her to be safe during the Noxian war. It reminded her of the contradictory self-sacrificing nature of humans. She had Usagi at the latter end.

Something in blue writing caught the woman's attention. It was a spell, with a warning sign on it. It was warned that the spell was not fully developed and that it needed more stability. Written in bold was "Ascent" with Ionian writing underneath it.

A wave of guilt washed over her suddenly. How could she read the secrets of someone she just met? It was, to an extent, as cruel as eating the essence of humans. She closed it and went back inside, putting it on the table. A headache rip through the side of her head. ' _Forget what was written. That's her business, not yours.'_

Usagi stepped out of the shower, wrapping the blue cloth around her waist. She fixed the neck of her dress that was adorned with peach blossoms.

"Are you ready to go?" the green-haired asked.

Ahri nodded slowly. As she walked past her, fixing her hair, she had a sinking feeling in her chest. Her perception of her had changed and she became a different person in her eyes. She turned back to the green-haired woman who had both hands in her hair, furiously fixing the bun.

Ahri couldn't bear to look at her illuminated heart and turned away.

* * *

Sona was excited to leave today to go back to Demacia. She glanced outside, a cliffside view of Northern Ionia. Filled with lush greenery of rainforests with beaten paths separating them. She almost wished she could bring this back to Demacia, to show her friends how beautiful the island is.

She could hear Lestara in the other room, writing something with her pen. Sometimes she would help her adopted daughter write sheet music for her music to sell to others. Because of her mother's research with the ethawl, she had studied music and its effects as well.

Her own ethawl rumbled in her lap. Sona plucked at its strings lightly, creating a new melody she'd never heard before. It didn't sound like anything close to what she's made before.

That's when she heard the faint sound of a man humming nearby.

The shadow of the man was at her feet. She followed it to her bedroom door, where a man stood at the frame. Sona could see the mask, the gun he held and the cane that was in his other hand. She could've sworn she stopped breathing for a minute.

"Sona Buvelle, it's been a long time." he said, his voice emphasizing her name.

She inched back; who was this man? He felt familiar but she'd never seen him before. He stepped closer to her, only the echo of his breathing could be heard. "We've met through my numerous... love letters I've sent you. Allow me to formally introduce myself, my name is Khada Jhin."

It all clicked in her head. She scrambled to her feet and pulled the strings on her instrument. A dazzling blue aura emanated from her as she fired several notes at him. He rolled to the left, dodging most of them. One cut the sleeve of his cloak. He let out a tsk as he quickly loaded Whisper.

Sona felt a shooting pain in her hand and her other hand went to cover it. Blood dripped from her hand onto her ethawl. When she removed her hand, there was a bullet wound in the back of her hand. Glancing up, smoke came from his gun as he had his hand on the trigger.

"I'm sorry dear, I can't have you attacking me." Jhin said to her. She clutched her hand tighter, wanting to scream but no sound came out. "Your friend isn't doing what I asked of her. So she needs a bit of... encouragement."

She used her other hand to play a different tune, surrounding her with a green aura. The bleeding stopped and her wound healed. When she looked up, he stood over her, an arm outstretched to her.

"Come with me, dear. You have an audience waiting for you."

Again, the blue aura surrounded her and bolts flew from her instrument, narrowly missing him. She pushed him aside and ran out the room.

Sona ran through the hallway of her mansion. She couldn't find her mother anywhere and it was as if she had no guards around. If only she could call for them, but she had no voice. The blue-haired scurried to her mother's room and was about to open the door when her legs seized up. Something shot her ankles and paralyzed them. Her etwahl made a loud shrill, like nails clawing down on a chalkboard before Sona fell forward.

She could hear the clicks coming from his footsteps. She reached for the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open. If only this was a terrible dream.

Her mother was on the floor in a pool of her blood. Sona could see four bullets in her, glowing a light blue. She crawled to her body, her hands and dress stained in red, and held her in her arms. Tears streamed down the sides of her face, hugging her mother closer to her.

"Lestara was always a beautiful woman. I simply needed to get her ready for one of the final performances." Jhin said from behind her. He leaned forward, careful not to let any of the blood get on his clothes. "Look, Sona, do you not see the flowers blooming from her chest? The butterflies emerging from the cocoons in her eyes? The garden that I've made?"

She covered her mouth, but the smell of blood was already on her hands. The other went to her stomach, to stop herself from vomiting. Usagi was right; this was a madman.

This time, two guards came in and grabbed Sona by the arms, tugging her away. She didn't struggle or try to run this time. Another guard came in and took her instrument. It played a tune but all the notes were off. A series of screeching and scratching came with it.

His extremities tingled. He had to keep this woman alive. If news broke out into Demacia about the death of Sona Buvelle, it might hurt the alliance they've created with Demacia. And then more people will sought after him.

Not to mention, she was Minoriko's close friend. She would come after him with rage. He wanted to keep her just out of range, always one step ahead of her. And he can assure he was at least a few steps ahead.

* * *

Ahri lifted her head into the sky. She felt a change of direction in the wind. It troubled her for some reason; perhaps it was the slight change or the fact that it carried the scent of artificial magic. Something that she remembered came from a place called 'Piltover'. She hadn't realized how long she'd been standing there until Usagi came over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh... I think something just happened. The wind changed direction and I smelled hextech magic. Something that came from a place called Piltover." Ahri mumbled, unsure of herself.

"You can tell the difference between real magic and artificial magic?" Usagi inquired. When Ahri gave her an enthusiastic nod, she smiled and told her, "Vastayans have very sensitive noses don't they?" she turned her head to the direction of the wind. "Either way, we hardly use hextech. What's the smell doing here?"

"Isn't there an armoury somewhere on Ionia?" Ahri asked.

Usagi blinked. "The Kashuri armoury. We made all our weapons there, but it's been shutdown for a while."

Oh. Ahri thought to a man who's essence she ate a bit of. She gained a recent memory of working in the armoury and walking from there to a village nearby. The fox asked her, "Is the armoury near a village?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes. Do you know the area?"

"...Not exactly. I ate a little bit of a man's essence and the memory of him walking home from the armoury to his village was the one I received." Ahri admitted. She gave a playful grin, but there was something behind it that her companion couldn't grasp. "We should take a trip there."

Usagi shrugged and told her, "If you think we should investigate it, then let's go. It might give us some clues." she remembered back to the mass amount of weapons that Jhin had with him, including the strange gun. "Actually it will give us a lot of clues. The weapons Jhin has, I've never seen them before."

"Then we should get going." Ahri gave a small smile, then winked. "I still want that potion!"

Usagi showed her where it was as it took them only two hours max to get there. They stood from the trees, observing the armoury from a distance as dusk started to settle. The green-haired girl couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it was in full operation. People were stationed at the front entrance, carriages full of parts were being shipped in while carriages brought out weapons of all kinds. All of them were embedded with magic.

She shook her head. "There's no war— why are they making weapons?"

"Because Ionia is preparing for a war." someone said from behind them.

Usagi squeaked and snapped her head around. She glanced up and realized it was Zed, balancing on the tree with just his toes. Ahri almost had a heart attack even though she knew someone was nearby. But then she saw something strange from Usagi that she vaguely reminded her of her diary.

She smiled at him and turned away. Ahri could faintly see the flush of pink in her face. Her voice went quieter as she muttered, "It's nice to see you again. We're you investigating this place as well?"

From what Ahri could see, he was oblivious to her affection. She probably would've been too if she hadn't read the diary entries. He replied to her, "Yes, my students told me that they found the armoury running, so I personally came because I felt that it was connected to everything. That's why you're here too."

"Yes. Ahri said she smelled hextech magic in the air. So we concluded it's linked to the armoury here." Usagi told him. Zed eyed the fox curiously, but she couldn't read his eyes or his expression. "But I didn't think it would be fully operational!"

"And from the security, they don't want anyone to know what they make."

Ahri looked down, tails flowing in the wind. "I can scout the area if you'd like. They'll fall victims to my charms easily."

"I never thought a Vastayan would help someone from the Order of Shadows." Zed narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't look like you're from any of the tribes either..."

Ahri glanced down, remembering the two gemstones in her pocket. She remembered the harsh words she received from other Vastayans. The sneers and insults thrown at her when they realized she had made frequent contact with humans. "Vastayans do not welcome me. I'm a traitor to them. Mu'takl is what they call me."

Usagi saw that word in her Vastayan history book. It meant something along the lines of traitor or something of the sort. The green haired grimaced as she told her, "Don't worry Ahri, you're not the only one. All of us have been outcasted in some way."

Zed narrowed his eyes but gave a stern nod. The playful smile she kept on her face creeped up again. She leaped down from the branch and towards the right side of the compound. They both noted how fast she was.

"What did she do I wonder to be called that." Zed asked himself aloud.

"Not sure, I don't know her too well. She's Akali's girlfriend." Usagi told him, even though she knew the relationship between him and Akali - horrible, to say the least.

They both stood in comfortable, yet cautious silence. The darkness had more to say than either of them.


End file.
